General Hammond
Overview He is also a store contact. __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By New Contact(s) * Dr. Boyd (Once you have completed Hammond's first mission) Dr. Boyd's been working on a lot of things out here, and I doubt there'll be any shortage of missions he needs done. Dr. Bruce Boyd is a bit out there, but he possesses one of the finest minds for correlating information. He's made a career out of finding connections between things that seem unrelated, and forging new theories across scientific disciplines. He's been invaluable out here for everything from figuring out how the gravity geysers work to analyzing the native's diets. He's asked for hero assistance to continue his work, and mentioned you specifically. * Lt. Volkov (Once Hammond becomes Confidant) Information Brigadier General Brigadier General Marlon Hammond is the man in charge of the allied expeditionary force exploring the dimension dubbed 'The Shadow Shard'. From his early years in the SAS when he battled subterranean reptile men to his coordination of the British defenses against an invasion of alien mutant cyborgs, General Hammond has displayed an uncanny ability to handle the strange and unknown on numerous occasions. This made him a natural choice to command this expedition. Initial Contact Welcome to Firebase Zulu. I am Brigadier General Marlon Hammond. I've been placed in charge of security matters here at Zulu and throughout this place. I've been informed that you've shown some interest in helping us out, and to be frank, we can use any assistance we can get. Hostiles are Lev '42 -' '''47. Store * Level 40 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Mutant Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Natural Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Science Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Technology Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Mutant Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Natural Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Science Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Technology Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Mutant Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Natural Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Science Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Technology Single Origin Enhancements Missions '''Briefing Before I send you out there, you need to get some orientation first. You'll first need to learn how to use the gravity geysers to maneuver between the islands swiftly. Speak to Sgt. Goddard. He'll give you the run-down on their use I've marked Sgt. Goddard's location for you. He'll tell you how to get around in no time. Getting used to this place may take longer. After you've finished with Sgt. Goddard, come back and speak with me. Debriefing Dr. Quaterfield Hi there. General Hammond told me I should be expecting some gravity geyser calibrator results from you. We're building up a profile of how this place effects people, trying to figure out if it's artificial or natural, or something in between. Results like this help by providing further data. Speaking of help, I might need the help of a group of heroes later on. General Hammond has authorized me to form a Task Force to deal with some of the issues we've seen out here. Come back by later if you're interested. Debriefing Ah. I hope you've learned a good deal from Sgt. Goddard. The gravity geysers are a useful means of rapid transport. And don't worry about being hurt by falling. Gravity itself is quite different here. Now that you're oriented, let's give you something to do. Briefing I'm concerned about one of my patrols of scouts. They haven't checked in for some time, and their last message concerned a build-up of the Rularuu nearby they were going to investigate. I'm afraid that those men have gotten in over their heads, and could need your help. If you can't rescue the missing patrol, I doubt they'll survive for long. You may be the only chance those men have. From their last report, it looked like the build up might not be too large. This could make it easier to rescue these men, but their safety is the top priority. Enemies Debriefing That's 3 men who wouldn't have lived to see another day if it hadn't been for you. Briefing The Rularuu have struck a group of scouts who were moving to relieve the men on Firebase November. The survivors say that some 5 men were captured by the Rularuu and taken prisoner. I can't imagine what those monsters will do to these men, and I don't want to have to explain it to their families. If you can rescue the captured scouts from the Rularuu, before they come to harm, I would be very grateful. The Rularuu are monsters, that's one of the first things this place teaches you. It will be up to you to get those men out of there. I know you can do it. Enemies Debriefing That's 5 men who wouldn't have lived to see another day if it hadn't been for you. Briefing There's been a serious incident. I've had a patrol go missing, and I believe that the Rularuu are responsible. Those men may not have much time, and they need your help. If you can't rescue the missing patrol, I doubt they'll survive for long. Thank you, you may be the only chance those men have. Your sole objective will be to locate and liberate them from the Rularuu. I wish I had more information for you about what you'll be facing, but there's precious little to go on. I can suggest that you may wish to bring allies along, however. This could be very dangerous Debriefing That's 8 men who wouldn't have lived to see another day if it hadn't been for you. Briefing I've received reports of a number of Rularuu who are gathering in a small cave system. Even though it's relatively small, this build-up of Rularuu forces must be stopped. Excellent. With you on the case, I shan't worry. You'll need to defeat all of the Rularuu in those caverns to really root them out, but I am confidant that you'll be able to do it. Enemies Debriefing Excellent work. This small build-up was probably to target one of our patrols. I'm just glad you were able to intercept them before the situation became dangerous. Briefing My scouts have confirmed that there are Rularuu gathering in a medium-sized cave system. They are likely building up forces to overwhelm our lines. This build-up of Rularuu must be dealt with before it gets out of hand. You'll need to defeat all of the Rularuu in those caves to eliminate the danger. I'm certain you'll be able to handle this efficiently, but I would suggest taking some allies along if at all possible. Enemies Debriefing Top-notch work. Well carried out. From their position, we can guess their eventual target, and I feel it safe to say that without your assistance many would have perished. You have my gratitude. Briefing I've received reports of a build-up among the Rularuu in the area around Point Foxtrot. This needs to be dealt with quickly lest it become a threat to our forces in the area. I trust you'll be able to handle it. Debriefing Briefing I've received reports of a build-up among the Rularuu in the area around Point Alpha. This needs to be dealt with quickly lest it become a threat to our forces in the area. I trust you'll be able to handle it. Debriefing Briefing I've received some rather disturbing reports from native refugees about a large number of Rularuu creatures gathering in a large cave system. If their numbers are truly that high, it may be enough to overwhelm us completely. This is a serious threat. This build-up of Rularuu forces must be stopped to guarantee our continued safety here at Firebase Zulu. Debriefing Trivia General Hammond is influenced by General George S. Hammond, a fictional character in the Stargate SG-1 television programme, played by Don S. Davis. He is in charge of sending a team into a portal to complete missions. External Links * Category:Store Contacts Category:Shadow Shard Contacts